


Welcome to Alexandria

by DarkFantasyNightmares



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyNightmares/pseuds/DarkFantasyNightmares
Summary: Just when your fate seems sealed, you run into Rick and his people who invite you to stay with their group.





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. If you have any suggestions for me for a future work or comments about this, feel free to comment. Thanks!

A quiet calm fell over the forest as you perched up in a tree, enjoying your spoils of your latest run. You had sweat and dirt caked all over your body, but it was worth it. There had been a nearby liquor store and grocery mart that had not been too badly picked over, and you managed to find not only your favorite drink of choice, whiskey, but some jerky, peanut butter and canned goods. You took a healthy swig of the drink, feeling the familiar burn in your throat as you stuck a piece of granola bar in your mouth, looking around you. You never really had a home once the outbreak started, you were always on the run, trying to not only stay alive but constantly find supplies. You knew that food, medicine and other materials were valuable and precious, and that kept you going. You had nobody left to call your own, as the only family that you knew of was dead, and you were too used to being on your own. It's not that you didn't want to be on your own, hell if you found a respectable enough group to be with you might even consider joining them, its just that you had heard things and seen things about groups who were violent and treated people like slaves, "Saviors" they called themselves, and you were definitely not going to get involved with that. No way. You stretched out over a comfy limb into the crook of a tree, swinging your backpack and rifle over a notch as you started to nod off to catch some much needed rest.

It wasn't until you heard two male voices arguing that you woke, grabbing for your gun immediately as you slung your backpack on, alert, ready to run or strike if needed.

"I told ya already, there ain't no survivors out here Rick," a male voice that came from a scruffy looking male, who sported a biking jacket and crossbow.   
"There has to be. There's been reports of a female running around nearby camp and we don't know if she's on her own or could be a spy." The other male was tall, well-built, and looked almost ruggedly handsome. Rick was it? He carried a rifle in his hands, and looked around cautiously. "Hello? We mean no harm, we just want to talk," Rick said, footfalls crunching over leaves. You eyed them carefully. There was a camp nearby? They knew you were there? How? You had been so cautious, so careful to be unknown. You mentally cursed yourself. They started to move under you, heading further west as you debated whether or not to make your presence known to them. It could be a trap, but you were running low on supplies, and they seemed nice enough. Maybe you could barter your way with them if anything. You sighed and decided to make yourself known, saying "Don't shoot," as you hopped down from the tree, both of the men swerving around to aim their weapons at you. You put your hands up, rifle still shouldered on your back as you looked between them with wide eyes. 

"Drop the gun, now!" The biker shouted, and Rick gave him a glare. "Calm down Daryl," Rick had said. You slowly took the rifle off your shoulder and kicked it away from you, hands still up. Daryl moved to you slowly, crossbow still aimed as he patted you down, looking for any other weapons. He grabbed your knife that was stashed in your boot, as you shouted "Hey! That's mine!" You glared, Rick looking at you curiously. "Who are you? Are you one of the Saviors?" 

You looked at him curiously. He knew the Saviors too? You rolled your eyes. "I'd never be a part of that wretched group," you spat, your voice filled with venom. "My name is (Y/N), and I assume you are Rick and Daryl, by your interactions." They still stood there, unsure of whether or not to trust you. "Are you alone?" Daryl asked, looking around as if he expected to be ambushed at any moment. "Have been since Day 1," you shrugged. "Can I put my hands down now?" You slowly crossed them over your chest, Rick relaxing some while Daryl still scoured the tree line. "How could someone like you last this long without any help?" Rick cocked his head slightly. There was something about him. You couldn't read his emotions, although he looked mildly impressed. "What, you saying a woman can't hold her own in the zombie apocalypse? That's mighty sexist of you." You snorted, rolling your eyes. "I don't know, luck, my charming good looks?" Your flipped your brown ponytail and smirked. "No, really, I've just been bouncing from place to place, avoiding as many herds as I can," You shifted your eyes to Daryl who seemed to relax some when he knew the situation seemed to be safe. 

Rick approached you slowly, looking you over, still analyzing you. "How many walkers have you killed?" The question surprised you, and you shrugged. "As many as I've had to."   
"How many people have you killed?" You chewed on the inside of your cheek thoughtfully. "One." Rick cocked his head slightly, and you were aware that he was within arm's length of him. "Why?"  
You thought for a solid minute before answering, "I've done what I've done to provide for me, only. The person I killed, well, let's just say that's part of the reason I don't want to run into the Saviors for." You looked back to Rick, who then looked at Daryl, nodding. "We have a place, a sanctuary," Rick started. "Alexandria. We have a group there and it's safe. It's about as safe and comfortable as you can get in these times. If you want, we're offering you a chance to prove yourself trustworthy and be part of our group." He looked at you with a calm expression, his demeanor more relaxed.

You scrunched up your eyebrows, very confused. "And why should I trust you? You both could be trying to sabotage me, kill me or just steal my stuff. You don't even know me."  
Rick smiled a little, bending down to hand you your rifle and you took it as Daryl gave you your knife back. "You don't have to, but if you do, you'll be safe." He started to walk away, with Daryl in line, as you just stood there in moderate shock. A sanctuary? With people? You can't remember the last time you have been around a community before. Rick looked back to you expectantly. "You coming or not?" You looked back and then started towards them. Why not? If they wanted to kill you, they could have at any time. You didn't have much to lose.

Once you arrived at Alexandria you were in awe at the system they had in place there. They had guards, guns, walls, homes, farming, and so much more. They let you in, and people eyed you in both curiosity and suspicion, but you just followed Rick who showed you around, and lead you to a house. He opened the door and gestured you in. "This is my place, and while we normally give people their own homes, we are still in the process of re-arranging one for you. You can stay here for now, with us." You looked and saw that he had children. "This is Carl and Judith." He smiled, picking up his daughter who looked to be no more than a couple years old at that. This seemed too weird, a house in the middle of an apocalypse, almost...normal. As if nothing behind the walls was actually happening. "It's just you three?" You looked to Rick, who nodded. "Judith's mom...well.." He looked away uncomfortably, and you understood. "I uh..do you mind if I take a shower? I feel awful." You were now fully aware that you were the mess in the room, still covered in dirt and sweat, and Rick laughed. "Upstairs, first door on the left. And your room is right across from it. Come down when you're ready, and we'll have dinner." You nodded slightly, and moved upstairs. You were surprised that there was running hot water, and when you stepped into the shower you felt your muscles relax as you took a long hot shower. When you were clean, you wrapped yourself in a towel and moved to your room, where you found some clothes on a bed for you. They seemed to be men's clothes, a t-shirt and jeans but you didn't care. You wanted to be comfortable. You got dressed and then moved downstairs, where you found Carl and Judith playing as Rick was in the kitchen, making what seemed to be spaghetti. 

You cleared your throat, and Rick looked over at you with a nod. "I hope you like spaghetti," He said as he started to cut up some tomatoes and you moved to take a seat in a dining room chair. You felt out of place still, but Rick seemed more than hospitable as you thrummed your fingers on the table. "Wow, you're a single dad AND you can cook? No way a woman hasn't tried to snatch you up," you laugh, and he cleared his throat, chuckling a bit. "I guess when the apocalypse hits, you learn to do what you can." He dishes out food to everyone and you all start to eat, and an uneasy silence fills the room. Carl and Rick talk about their days, and when dinner comes to a close, you help with the dishes then start to your room before Rick calls out to you, "(Y/N)? Can we talk a minute?" You turn back and nod, moving to the living room where Rick was set on a chair, and you move to sit to a couch across from him. He pours himself a glass of whiskey, and looks to you. "You drink?" You nod and he offers you a glass which you toss back and he raises an eyebrow. "A woman that can hold her liquor? Not many of those." He laughs and you blush, as he tops off your glass. He then looks solemn and becomes serious. "The reason why I brought you here and why I want to give you a chance is because you remind me of someone," he started, looking towards the floor. You shift a bit and clear your throat, before taking a swig of your drink.

"I believe that everyone deserves a chance," Rick said. "All life is precious. And who are we to judge whether or not someone can be good? Alexandria is a place for us to restart..a chance to live as close to normal lives as we can. And I think that you'd fit in here well." He looks back to you, and you just sit there listening to him. He goes on to tell you about his dream for Alexandria, and how everyone there has a role before turning to you. "What's your story?" He sits back, pouring himself another glass.

You blink softly and curl your legs under you. "My story?" He nods. "Uhm...well before everything I was a high school teacher," you admit, and Rick looks at you curiously. "I love kids..and I believed that they deserve every opportunity possible to succeed in life." You sighed, and set your glass down. You hadn't told anybody this and you don't know why it was coming out now. Maybe it was the liquor talking. "When everything went to shit, I was with my kids. I didn't know what to do. It was my responsibility to keep them safe, but how do you keep 23 kids safe when you're in a school full of people that are getting their faces chewed off and turning?" You looked at him solemnly, and he stayed silent. "I had to watch them die, Rick." your voice became tense, dry, and you took another drink. "They didn't make it. That's when I knew I failed as a teacher, and I decided not to get close to people again. I couldn't stand seeing people I cared about dying all around me." You let your hair down from your ponytail it was in and ran your fingers through your hair anxiously. "I just kept moving from place to place, trying to survive. Met some shitty situations along the way but I'm still here aren't I?" You looked back up to see Rick nodding softly, his eyes sad. He cleared his throat, "When I lost Lori, I felt like my world had ended.." His voice was soft, but stable. "I couldn't imagine losing Carl or Judith, but I've done what I can to give them the best life possible." He seemed to loosen up with the drinks going in him. "She was strong and independent, like you," he smiled. "She had an unconditional amount of love for Carl, and that was the best thing about her. She could hold her own, like you." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. You looked to him and nodded. "She sounded like a great woman." You swirled the rest of your drink in your glass before finishing it, and standing. "I think I need to rest..it's been a long day." You started to move to your room before Rick reached out and took a gentle but firm hold of your wrist, causing you to look back at him. He nodded but said softly, "You're one of us now. You're family. I don't know how you are going to adjust, but I hope you know that when someone is considered family to me, they will be safe. I keep them safe." You looked to him and he couldn't help but pull you into a hug, which you were shocked by. His arms were strong around you and you felt safe, unused to human contact like this. You cleared your throat and then he realized what he was doing before releasing you. "Sorry..just get some rest. I'll be down the hall if you need me." He nodded and you stood there flabbergasted before shaking your head and blaming it on the alcohol. 

You moved to your room where you stripped down to your undergarments and crawled into bed, you body aching as it felt the soft comfort of a bed and sheets. You sighed and stared up at the ceiling, your mind racing with thoughts. Just today you went from being on your own to being a part of a group, and now you were no longer sleeping in trees but sleeping in a house in a comfortable bed. You sat up and rummaged through your backpack until you found your own personal stash of whiskey and you took a long swig, setting it on your bedside table before nestling your head into a pillow and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another night like any other. There you were, running through the forest, blood on your hands, people shouting at you as guns fired and bullets shot around your head. Your black dress was ripped up and your shoes were hopeless, so you ran barefoot. All you could do was run, your body wanting so badly to collapse under you but your mind keeping you going because you knew that if you looked back you would only see him. That bat. That leather jacket. The anger in his dark eyes. 

You awoke with a scream, finding yourself soaked in sweat and in the same room Rick left you in the night before. You must have had the nightmare again. You shook as you heard heavy footsteps as Rick busted through your door with a gun in his hand. “Is everything ok?!” He looked at you with a concerned expression, your face flushing as you realize what a scene you’ve caused. “I-i’m Fine...bad dream is all..” You looked to him and suddenly felt embarrassed. You were wearing little to no clothes and he was in his bed attire as well, shirtless and wearing briefs. You looked away and cleared your throat as he sat down on the bed, putting the gun on the table next to your bed. He didn’t seem to notice your embarrassment as he placed a hand on your face and turned your head to look at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He looked genuinely concerned and you nodded, feeling heat in your cheeks as you felt his hand on your face. You rubbed your hands over your face and sighed, knowing it would be almost impossible to sleep now. Rick looked at you and nodded, “Want to talk about it?” You blinked and shook your head no. “I’d rather not relive it right now..” you pulled the sheets over your stomach and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When Rick began to leave, you looked over to him, and he looked back at you. A small moment of unspoken silence passed between you two and you turned over, expecting him to leave. After a moment you felt the bed give beneath you and felt him move in beside you, wrapping an arm around you as he grasped your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. His other hand brushed his fingers over your hair gently, comfortingly as you tensed but then relaxed. Neither of you spoke as he lay there, trying to provide comfort before you fell asleep, having no nightmares to entertain you any more. 

When you woke the next morning you can’t face to face with a face full of beard. You blinked your eyes and stretched, finding yourself laying in bed with Rick, who was still sound asleep. You sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, while Rick stirred beside you, yawning. “You awake already? Sleep any better?” You nodded, your voice soft, “Why did you do that?” You looked over to him as he stood up and shrugged, stretching his arms out as you couldn’t help but steal a look at his muscular body. “You were upset, and I can’t leave a beautiful woman in distress by herself.” You blushed and stood, grabbing clothes to wear for the day and it wasn’t until you were out of bed that you realized you were still half-naked. You caught Rick stealing a glance as you quickly grabbed a blanket, feeling embarrassed again as he laughed. He moved to the door, nodding to you, “Breakfast will be ready soon, then meet me outside, we have some work to do.” He left and you shook your head, grabbing some clothes before heading to take a shower and start the day’s work.


End file.
